I'd Like to See Goku, You See A Summons From Grand Zeno!
"I Want to See Son Goku - Zen-Oh-Sama's Summoning!" (孫悟空に会いたいのね - 全王様からのよびだし!, Son Gokū ni aitai no ne - Zenō-sama kara no yobidashi!) is the fifty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 21, 2016. Summary On Beerus' planet, a greatly worried Beerus is sitting on a rock as Goku teleports in front of him, asking what did he want him for. Suddenly grabbing and pinching Goku's cheek, Beerus tells him that Zeno wants to see him. Goku wonders if it is about the universal tournament, but reminds Beerus and Whis that he is low on time as the Time Machine is about to be fixed soon. Beerus shoots him down, telling him that if Zeno says immediately, Goku must go see him immediately. Whis tells him that the trip to Zeno's palace will take two days, and Goku is flustered that it would take that long. Whis then suggests that they go meet with the Supreme Kai, as he can take them to Zeno's palace in an instant. Beerus orders Whis to accompany Goku, as he himself refuses to go. Beerus then grabs Goku's head and reminds him that the fate of the universe rests on Goku's behavior towards Zeno. Goku assures Beerus that nothing will go wrong and he will get it over with quickly. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Briefs are repairing the time machine as Bulma happily announces that repairs are complete and she can begin charging the machine. Mai gleefully races to go inform Future Trunks, but Bulma stops her, saying that he is currently resting after intense training with Vegeta. Back on Beerus' planet, Beerus asks if Goku really intends to meet Zeno with his current Gi, and tells Goku to wear something more formal, but Goku calls it annoying. Whis says he will apologize and say they were in a hurry. Beerus also tells Goku to keep the entire time machine and Goku Black situation a secret from Zeno, knowing that he is bound to get angry if he hears about it. Beerus reminds Whis to watch over Supreme Kai, and Goku is surprised that Beerus is worrying about someone other than himself. Whis tells Goku that the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction are a set, so if one dies, the other will also die. Beerus berates Whis for telling Goku something so important, and Goku thinks about beating the Supreme Kai so Beerus would also be beaten, but he says that wouldn't be very fun. Goku then teleports with Whis to the Sacred World of the Kais. In Universe 10, Zamasu and Gowasu are spectating the actions of the Babari-seijin, until one of them suddenly shows up behind them and attacks. Zamasu easily blocks the attack and sends the beast flying. Ignoring Gowasu's protests, Zamasu kills the beast by bisecting it with an Energy Blade. Back at the Sacred World of the Kais, Gowasu berates Zamasu for his actions. Back in Universe 7, Supreme Kai is flustered upon hearing Goku and Whis' request. Kibito and Elder Kai wonder about this, also requesting Goku to watch his attitude. Supreme Kai then uses a technique to instantly teleport himself, Goku and Whis to Zeno's palace, where the Great Priest is awaiting their arrival. After exchanging greetings, the Great Priest leads the group to Zeno. As they are walking, Goku notes that the Great Priest feels strong, and Whis tells him that he has one of the five highest power levels in all the universes, but also requests that Goku does not do something rude as in ask to fight him. Goku is surprised to hear that even Whis cannot stand up to him. The group then teleports directly in front of Zeno in his main room, and Zeno happily greets Goku as the others bow to Zeno. Goku asks what Zeno wanted from him, and Zeno says that he wanted a friend. Surprised at Goku's nonchalant reaction, Supreme Kai speaks for him and says that Goku is thrilled to be Zeno's friend, but Zeno tells him to be quiet. Goku then says that he will refer to Zeno as "All-chan" as he says that Zeno can refer to him as just Goku. Zeno asks what Goku wanted to play, but Goku tells him that he is busy and he can play once he is finished with his business. Angry at Goku's rudeness, Zeno's attendants prepared to attack, but Zeno tells him to be quiet or he will wipe them out, prompting them to apologize. Goku promises Zeno to visit him after, even bringing someone with him that would make an even better friend, and suggests Zeno should visit Earth one day. In response, Zeno gives Goku a button, telling him that when he presses it, Zeno will instantly teleport to him. They both say goodbye as Goku, Whis and Supreme Kai teleport back to Universe 7. Supreme Kai asks Goku who he was referring to as a friend, and Goku reveals he didn't have anyone in mind, and if he didn't say so, Zeno probably wouldn't have let him go. Goku and Whis teleport back to Beerus' planet, and Beerus is flustered over Goku's casual nickname for Zeno. In Universe 10, Zamasu and Gowasu have a conversation over watching over humans and the properties of good and evil, as Gowasu notices Zamasu's pot of tea brewing due to Zamasu's unpleasant words. Gowasu then tells Zamasu to brew a new pot of tea. Back on Earth, Bulma reveals the newly repaired time machine. Vegeta, Goku and Future Trunks then climb into the time machine and prepare to travel to the future. As they arrive, Goku is surprised to see the alternate timeline look so bleak and destroyed. Future Trunks is surprised to see that Future Mai's body is not where she collapsed. Goku is then suddenly attacked by members of Earth's Resistance. Battles Trivia * This episode aired one week late due to the 2016 Olympics. Gallery ca:Episodi 55 (BDS) es:Episodio 55 (Dragon Ball Super)